Een Vurig Kerstfeest
by MeggieMay9897
Summary: Een verhaal over Loena Leeflang. Een verhaal over Loena's 1e kerstdag in 2017, die lekker vurig wordt...
1. Een Mooie Kerstochtend

Een vurig kerstfeest

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een mooie kerstochtend**

Het was een mooie kerstochtend. Loena Leeflang genoot van deze ochtend waarschijnlijk nog veel meer dan elk ander mens. Ze keek uit het raam naar de dwarrelende sneeuw. Ze dacht over de dag na. Vandaag zou ze al haar vrienden weer zien! Op dat moment ging Rolf, die net slaperig uit bed was gekropen, achter haar staan en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Vrolijk kerstfeest schat. Zijn Lorcan en Lysander al wakker?" Het was even stil zodat de opgewonden kreten van hun zoontjes hoorbaar waren. "Ja schat, in tegenstelling tot jou wel zoals je kan horen!" antwoordde ze. Hij wandelde slaapdronken naar de badkamer om een douche te nemen. Daarbij werd hij bijna omver gelopen door Lysander die de kamer binnen kwam stormen. "Kijk mam!" riep hij terwijl zijn broertje Rolf achterna ging naar de badkamer. "Deze heb ik van opa gekregen! Op het briefje stond dat je hiermee knarlkloppertjes kan zien. Weet jij wat dat zijn?" hij keek van zijn moeder naar de vreemde bril die hij in zijn hand had. "Knarlkloppertjes zijn beesten die door je oren in je hoofd gaan en je hersenen suf en slaperig maken." Terwijl ze het zei moest ze aan haar 6e jaar denken, het jaar dat haar vrienden echt HAAR vrienden werden. "Cool!" hij zette de bril op en liep weg, zijn broertje achterna om zijn vader ook te vertellen over alle fantastische cadeaus die hij had gekregen. Na een tijdje kwam Rolf weer uit de badkamer. "Ja jongens, ik snap dat jullie blij zijn maar mag ik alsjeblieft even rustig aankleden?" zei hij licht geïrriteerd. Beteuterd gingen de jongens naar hun kamer. "Hè, hè, eindelijk rust." zuchtte Rolf. "Ik dacht dat ik onder de douche rust zou hebben, maar zelfs daar wordt je met spookbrillen, boeken en ander spul bestookt…" "Ach, het zijn nog kinderen. Laat ze nou ook eens 1 ochtend in het jaar onze ochtendrust verstoren. Trouwens het doet je goed, want je bent eindelijk een keer voor 10 uur wakker!" Hij rolde met zijn ogen en ging zwijgend verder met aankleden.


	2. Brandstof

**A/N: Hier het tweede hoofdstuk. Bedankt voor je review Florreke! Je hebt de eer om de eerste te zijn, en ook nog op de eerste dag! Veel plezier met dit nieuwe hoofdstuk!**

**Hoofdstuk 2: Brandstof**

De rest van de dag ging voorbij. Net als bij elke familie in het land. Een beetje rommelig. Lysander en Lorcan werden steeds meer opgewonden naarmate het tijdstip van vertrek naderde. Toen het eindelijk zover was bleek dat dat vooral kwam doordat ze een beetje zenuwachtig waren. Het was namelijk de eerste keer dat ze met brandstof gingen reizen. Toen ze allemaal in de woonkamer waren zei Rolf: "Zo, daar gaan we dan. Ik zal eerst even uitleggen hoe het werkt. Goed opletten, want ik ga het niet eindeloos herhalen. Zo meteen pakken jullie een beetje van dit poeder" Hij liet een theedoos zien waar glinsterend poeder in zat. "en gooien dat in het vuur. Niet schrikken als de vlammen groen worden. Dan stap je in het vuur en zeg je waar je heen wilt, "De Lekke Ketel" dus. Praat luid en duidelijk. Zorg ervoor dat je goed articuleert. Probeer je ellebogen tegen je zij te houden. Maak geen onverwachte bewegingen. Nog een tip: doe je ogen dicht. Oke?" ze knikten zenuwachtig. "Nou, dan ga ik als eerst. Tot zo allemaal!" Hij gooide wat poeder in de vlammen en stapte in de haard. Terwijl hij dat deed zei hij "De Lekke Ketel!" en verdween. "Nu jullie! Wie gaat eerst?" vroeg ze aan de jongens, die nu het toppunt van zenuwen bereikt hadden. Ze keken elkaar even aan. Blijkbaar was dat genoeg om tot een beslissing te komen want Lorcan stapte naar voren. Hij pakte een beetje van het glinsterende poeder en gooide dat in de haard. Hij stapte in de groene vlammen en zei een beetje zenuwachtig maar toch duidelijk "de Lekke Ketel" en verdween. Nu zijn broer weg was zag Lysander er niet alleen zenuwachtig maar ook een beetje angstig en even twijfelde ze of hij nog wel zou durven. "Kom op schat, je kan het!" zei ze bemoedigend. Dat leek de doorslag te geven want hij stapte naar voren, pakte net als zijn broer een beetje van het poeder uit de theedoos en zei snel, zenuwachtig en een beetje onduidelijk "De Lekke Ketel". Toen hij verdwenen was vroeg ze zich af of hij wel duidelijk genoeg had gesproken, maar dat zou ze vanzelf wel zien. Ze pakte het tasje op dat ze ooit van Hermelien had gekregen waar alle cadeautjes voor de 23 aanwezigen van vanavond in zaten en stopte het in haar zak. Ze wilde niet het risico lopen het in de haard te verliezen. Ook pakte ze de pan met Plimpysoep die ze speciaal had gemaakt. Ze gooide wat poeder uit de theedoos in de haard en zette de doos weer op zijn plek op de schoorsteenmantel. Met een elegante beweging stapte ze in het vuur en terwijl ze dat deed zei ze vrolijk "de Lekke Ketel" en verdween.


	3. De Grote Verrassing van Harry

**A/N: Ja mensen, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! Vandaag zullen er een paar komen omdat ik morgen en vrijdag waarschijnlijk niet kan uploaden... veel plezier!**

**Hoofdstuk 3: De Grote Verrassing van Harry**

Na het tollende gevoel dat bij reizen met brandstof hoorde stapte ze uit de haard in de Lekke Ketel. Nadat ze het roet van zich af had geklopt keek ze om zich heen. Ze was in een achterkamer. Klein en donker, wat ze wel van De Lekke Ketel gewend was. "Loena!" zei Hannah, Marcels vrouw, vrolijk die schijnbaar op haar had zitten wachten. "Leuk je te zien Hannah!" zei ze vrolijk en de twee vrouwen omhelsden elkaar. ''Waar is de rest?" vroeg ze. "In de woonkamer. Volg mij maar." Antwoordde Hannah. Ze volgde Hannah naar de woonkamer. In de deuropening bleef ze even staan om de kamer te bewonderen. Hij was prachtig versierd en groot, in tegenstelling tot het achterkamertje waar ze uit de haard was gekomen. De vele tafeltjes die normaal in de kamer stonden waren nu tegen elkaar aangeschoven zodat ze 1 lange tafel vormden. Verspreid door de kamer stonden haar vrienden: Ron, Hermelien, Angelique, George, Marcel, Hagrid, Teddy, Victoire, Ginny en natuurlijk Rolf. Ook de kinderen waren er. James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan en Roxanne hadden samen de grootste lol. De kleine Alice zat bij Marcel op schoot, haar gezicht tegen zijn borst aangedrukt. In een hoek van de kamer stond een reusachtige kerstboom die veel weg had van de kerstbomen die altijd op Hogwarts stonden. Eronder lag een enorme stapel met cadeautjes. Ze liep er naartoe en vulde hem aan met de cadeautjes uit haar tasje. Toen ze overeind wilde komen werd ze bijna meteen weer tegen de grond geduwd. Ze wilde omkijken om te zien waardoor dat kwam, maar dat hoefde niet meer want ze herkende de stem die vrolijk "Hallo tante Loena! Vrolijk kerstfeest!" riep. "LILY! Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden? Je duwde Loena bijna in de kerstboom!" hoorde ze Ginny boos roepen. Ze voelde dat Lily haar snel losliet. "Het geeft niet hoor. Jij ook vrolijk kerstfeest liefje!" zei ze terwijl ze Lily een knuffel gaf. Lily was duidelijk opgelucht, maar toch liep ze snel naar Hugo, die aan de andere kant van de kamer stond, toen haar moeder naar Loena toe kwam. "Zal ik je maar echt begroeten." zei Ginny en gaf haar een knuffel. "Vrolijk kerstfeest, Loena!" "Jij ook! Over dat van net, val Lily er maar niet te veel mee lastig. Ik vind het echt niet erg hoor! Waar is Harry eigenlijk?" "Hij werd opgeroepen voor zijn werk. Het leek serieus, want anders was hij vast niet gegaan. Het is natuurlijk wel een kerstavond." Antwoordde Ginny terwijl ze haar blik zoekend door de kamer liet gaan. "Waar is Lysander eigenlijk? Ik zie hem nergens. Hij zou toch voor je aan komen of niet?" "Oooh…ik dacht al dat ik hem niet duidelijk hoorde praten…" zuchtte ze. "En dan blijf jij zo rustig? Ben je niet doodongerust dat hij ergens verdwaald is? Moet je hem niet onmiddellijk gaan zoeken?" schreeuwde Ginny. Op dat moment werd er ergens een deur dichtgeslagen. Samen liepen ze de woonkamer uit om op zoek te gaan naar de bron van het geluid. Ze hoefden echter niet lang te zoeken, want plotseling stond Harry voor hen. Zijn gewaad en haar zaten vol met sneeuw. Hij was niet alleen. "Mama!" riep Lysander en viel zijn moeder om haar nek. " Lysander! Waar kom jij nou vandaan?" zei ze verbaasd. Ginny keek Harry vragend, maar ook opgelucht aan. " Ik kwam hem tegen in de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Hij zat volkomen onder het roet. Ik denk dat hij bij de verkeerde haard is uitgestapt." zei hij terwijl hij de sneeuw uit zijn haar schudde "Ik dacht al zoiets. Het kwam vast door de zenuwen, dit was namelijk de eerste keer dat ze met Brandstof reisden." antwoordde ze. Van de verbazing van daarnet was niks meer te merken. "Ik begrijp het, de eerste keer dat ik met Brandstof reisde kwam ik ook niet helemaal op de goede plek. Gelukkig was ik in de Verdonkeremaansteeg voor mijn werk. Ik weet niet of het anders zo goed was afgelopen…als je eraan denkt wat daar voor rare mensen rondspoken" zei Harry. "Heel erg bedankt Harry!" "Graag gedaan hoor. Maar zullen we naar binnen gaan? Dan kunnen we eindelijk beginnen!"


	4. Een Déjà Vu

**A/N: Hier het tweede hoofdstuk van vandaag! Ik denk dat het hier bij blijft voor vandaag, er is namelijk niet veel meer over... veel leesplezier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoofdstuk 4: <strong>**Een Déjà Vu**

Nadat iedereen Harry begroet had en Lysander aan Lorcan, Lily en Hugo een gedetailleerd verslag had gegeven van zijn avontuur ging iedereen aan tafel zitten. Even later kwam Hannah binnen met schalen eten. Er lagen de heerlijkste dingen op, waaronder een reuzegrote kalkoen en een kerstpudding die gewoon smeekte om opgegeten te worden. Ineens dacht ze aan haar soep. Toen Hannah voorbij liep riep ze: "Kun je mijn soep ook meenemen?" Hannah knikte en toen ze terugkwam had ze de pan met soep bij. Uiteindelijk ging ook zij zitten. "Nou, smakelijk eten allemaal!" riep ze, een kreet die overal herhaald werd. Daarna was het aanvallen. Na 5 minuten was er al niks meer over van de pudding en ook de kalkoen was flink toegetakeld. Toen de bijna iedereen klaar was keek ze in haar pan soep. Die was nog bijna vol tot haar verbazing. "Wil iemand nog soep? vroeg ze. "Nee hoor schat, we hebben genoeg gegeten." antwoordde Rolf. Op dat moment klonk er het geluid van een mes dat tegen een glas tikt. Het werd stil en Neville stond op. "Ik wil jullie bedanken dat jullie allemaal gekomen zijn. Dan wil ik nu graag even iets mededelen. Hannah is in verwachting van ons tweede kind!" Ineens gebeurde er van alles tegelijk. Er barstte een orkaan van geluid los. Een deel daarvan was gejuich en felicitaties, een ander deel geschreeuw en het knisperen van vlammen. De kerstboom was in de fik gevlogen! Het was grote paniek en vooral verwarring. Hermione was de eerste die reageerde. Ze schreeuwde "AGUAMENTI!" terwijl ze haar toverstok op de boom richtte. Er spoot een waterstraal uit de punt van haar stok waarmee ze de boom bluste. Ron was de eerste die wat zei. "Bloody hell, wat was dat?" zei hij verbijsterd. Hij kreeg al snel antwoord, want nadat de rook was opgetrokken zagen ze onder de boom een beest zitten. En niet zomaar een beest, maar een babydraak. Er klonken kreten van verbazing en ze dacht te zien dat Harry, Ron en Hermione elkaar met een bepaalde blik aankeken. Hagrid kwam als eerste in beweging. Hij liep naar de babydraak toe en pakte hem op alsof hij iets heel breekbaars pakte. "Hagrid, je kunt hem niet houden." zeiden Harry en Hermione tegelijk. Ze dachten duidelijk terug aan een eerdere ervaring. Hagrid richtte zijn blik op Ron. Ze had een beetje medelijden met hem, hij had altijd al moeite gehad partij te kiezen. "Ze hebben gelijk. Sorry Hagrid, maar deze draak is echt gevaarlijk. De vorige keer was het een Noorse Bultrug, die zijn nog redelijk mild, maar dit is een Hongaarse Hoornstaart! Als je niet meer weet hoe gevaarlijk die zijn: vraag maar aan Harry!" Hagrid keek teleurgesteld naar de draak in zijn handen. Hij was in slaap gevallen en zag er heel tevreden uit. "Maar waar mot ie dan heen? Ik ken em toch niet aan z'n lot over laten?" zei hij een beetje zielig. "Hagrid. Asjeblieft zeg. Ik wil niet nog een keer die hele discussie die we 25 jaar geleden al hebben gehad. Toen zijn we in vergelijking met de straf die we nu zouden kunnen krijgen er mild vanaf gekomen! Straks komt het Ministerie er achter! Je kunt hem niet houden, accepteer dat nou maar!" zei Hermione lichtelijk geïrriteerd. "Mag ik hem misschien voor deze ene avond houden?"smeekte Hagrid en keek iedereen met grote smekende ogen aan. Ze vond dat ze nu een keer in moest grijpen. "Mijn vader zegt altijd: draken halen het geluk in huis. Het is toch kerst? Zelfs een draak heeft het recht om op deze dag in het jaar met iemand te vieren!" iedereen keek haar aan. "Ja, kom op Harry, Ron, Hermione. Laat Hagrid de draak toch minstens deze ene avond houden. Trouwens ik hou van draken. Ze maken een bestandsdeel van mijn fopartikelen uit." zei George. "Oke, dan mag hij voorlopig blijven. VOORLOPIG. Maar op een gegeven moment zal hij echt weg moeten." gaf Harry toe. "Vinden jullie dat goed?" vroeg Hagrid hoopvol aan Neville en Hannah. Neville keek onzeker naar Hannah. "Ik weet niet vanwege de baby…." "Je hoeft me echt niet speciaal te behandelen hoor! Hagrid, de draak mag wel even blijven, maar als hij ook maar iets in deze kamer in de brand laat vliegen gooi ik hem persoonlijk buiten." Hagrid was duidelijk dolgelukkig. "Natuurlijk niet! Daar zorg ik voor!" zei hij in tranen.


	5. De Grote Held

**A/N: Het laatste echte hoofdstuk alweer! Straks alleen nog de epiloog. Veel plezier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoofdstuk 5: De Grote Held<strong>

De rest van de avond verliep vrij rustig. Iedereen was erg blij met de cadeautjes die ze kregen. Alle kinderen kregen van George een grote doos fopartikelen die ze meteen wilden uitproberen. "Wees verstandig en bewaar het voor Hogwarts! Daar is het veel nuttiger!" adviseerde George. Ze zag dat Rose, die helemaal niks van dat soort dingen moest hebben, haar spullen snel in Hugo's handen duwde. Die merkte er niks van, hij was George aan het ondervragen over waar alles voor was. Ze zuchtte. Rose was echt precies Hermione, behalve haar rode haar en sproeten. Toen even later alle cadeaus waren uitgepakt ging iedereen weer aan tafel zitten, behalve de kinderen. Die gingen verstoppertje spelen. "Wel binnen blijven hè?" riep Ginny de kinderen na. Er kwam een gesprek op gang en ze bespraken van alles. Over de kinderen, hun werk en veel andere dingen. Na een tijdje kwamen de kinderen binnenstormen. Maar er was iets mis. "We kunnen Alice niet meer vinden!" zei Rose in tranen. "Wat? Alice?" zei Neville verbaasd. "Norbert is ook verdwenen!" riep Hagrid. Norbert was de naam die hij de draak had gegeven. Iedereen was doodongerust, maar dat mochten ze niet laten merken. Hannah, die in de keuken was toen de kinderen binnenkwamen, moest niet te veel stress hebben en waarschijnlijk zou het nieuws dat haar dochter vermist was haar niet laten ontspannen. Ze deden dan ook hun uiterste best om zo normaal mogelijk te doen. Om de beurt, zodat het niet opviel, gingen ze met de kinderen mee om Alice te zoeken. Toen ze allemaal gezocht hadden was ze nog steeds niet terecht. Ook van Norbert was niks te bekennen. Ze stonden op het punt om het toch maar aan Hannah te vertellen toen de deur open ging. In de deuropening stond Norbert, met Alice op zijn rug. "Alice!" schreeuwde Neville en hij rende op haar af. "Norbert? Heb jij haar gevonden?" zei Harry verbaasd. Norbert maakte een instemmend geluidje. "Zie je nou wel dat ie hartstikke nuttig ken zijn?" zei Hagrid trots. "Ken ik 'm echt niet houden?" smeekte Hagrid. "Waar gaat dit over? Waar komt Alice nou vandaan? Ik snap er helemaal niks van!" zei Hannah "Dat komt later wel. Maak je maar niet druk." zei Neville geruststellend. "Nou… ik wil wel proberen om een vergunning voor je te regelen. Dan kan hij in het verboden bos wonen." zei Harry. "Meen je dat?" Hagrid barstte in tranen uit. "Niet te snel juichen. Als je geen vergunning krijgt moet hij alsnog weg." "Ik zal alles doen om die vergunning te krijgen. Alles" zei Hagrid en hij meende het echt. En zo eindigde de deze mooie kerstavond. Ze dacht terug aan vanmorgen, toen ze had gedacht dat dit een fantastische dag zou worden. Het was ook een fantastische dag geworden. Wel anders dan ze gedacht had, maar wel fantastisch. Op een stekelige vurige manier.


	6. Epiloog

**A/N: Hier is dan het laatste hoofdstuk! ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vonden. nieuwe verhalen komen vast wel, maar dat kan nog wel even duren...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epiloog<strong>

Het was een mooie kerstochtend. Loena keek uit het raam terwijl ze nadacht over de dag. Vandaag zou ze al haar vrienden weer zien! Ze dacht ook terug aan vorig jaar. Toen was het ook superleuk geweest. Ze was benieuwd hoe het met Norbert ging en ook hoe het met de kleine Frank ging, Marcel en Hannah's tweede kind. Zou Hagrid die vergunning gekregen hebben? Dat zou ze vanmiddag wel zien. Nu was het tijd om samen met de jongens en Rolf, die zoals gewoonlijk nog lag te slapen, deze mooie dag door te brengen.

Later die dag liepen ze samen de woonkamer van De Lekke Ketel binnen. Bijna iedereen was er al. "Hoi Hagrid! Hoe is het met Norbert? Heb je hem nog steeds?" vroeg ze geïnteresseerd aan Hagrid die stralend aan tafel zat. "Ja! Ik heb die vergunning gekregen! En het is nog mooier! Charlie, je weet wel, die broer van Ron en Ginny, is weer hier komen wonen! Hij bestudeert nu Norbert samen met wat vrienden van 'm. Echt tof dat ie dat voor mij doet..." zei Hagrid, duidelijk dolgelukkig "Charlie? Maar die zat toch in Roemenië?" zei Lysander, die blijkbaar mee had staan luisteren, verbaasd. "Nu niet meer dus! Molly vindt het echt geweldig, ze zegt dat ze me niet genoeg ken bedanken. Maar eigenlijk moet ze Groempie bedanken. Hij heb me Norbert als kerstcadeau gegeven!" antwoordde Hagrid. Toen kwam Hannah binnen met de kleine Frank. "Hoi Loena! Vrolijk kerstfeest!" begroette ze haar. " Hoi Hannah! Jij ook vrolijk kerstfeest. Hoe is het met Frank?" "Heel goed. Hij kan al staan en binnenkort zal hij waarschijnlijk zijn eerste stapjes zetten!" zei ze erg opgewekt. "Kijk, daar zijn de Potters. Zullen we aan tafel gaan?" ze knikte en volgde Hannah naar de tafel. De rest van de avond bestond voornamelijk uit bijkletsen en lekker eten.

Toen ze 's avonds in bed lag dacht ze terug aan deze heerlijke dag. Hij was, in tegenstelling tot vorig jaar, heel erg voorspelbaar verlopen. Wat ze nou precies leuker vond was ze niet helemaal uit. Zoiets gewoons paste niet echt bij haar. Nou ja, dan doe ik morgen maar lekker gek! En met die gedachte viel ze in slaap.


End file.
